User blog:Double Slap/Percentage Statistics- Addition for Statistical Efficiency
The 3rd Gold Efficiency Nova Clash Gold Efficiency was an old concept of measuring the effectiveness of items according to it's cost. With the introduction of passives and actives that became significant regardless of the subpar Gold Efficiency, the concept grew to become a heavily disputed topic. There were a total of 3 supermassive debates regarding the legitimacy of Gold Efficiency. At the end of the, 3rd Gold Efficiency Nova Clash, Gold Efficiency was so forth renamed to Statistical Value in order to continue the method rather than disbanding it entirely. Nevertheless, the name has been changed but the method is still scarred. People still have a disoriented view of Statistical Value because of the ability of an item to be quite useful regardless of the level of Statistical Efficiency, i.e. the level of growth in stats the item has. I would like to remind people what Statistical Efficiency is meant for with this proposal: I want there to be percentage based stats. Percentage Statistics To clarify the proposal, I would like to have a representation of the statistics in comparison to their total value with a percentage. Much like a ratio but easier to wrap your mind around. I feel this would help because people generally look for a stat when they are not playing based off of a build. People want to get the stats they need when the situation calls for it. Though when you look in the category while you are in game, you get overwhelmed with a vast amount of items. They all do give the stat you need, but how much are you really getting? Statistical Efficiency can't answer this question. All it states is whether or not there was a growth or loss in stats when you get the item; the stats being based on gold. It never tells you how much of the stats it gives you. It never tells you what stats your are looking for. It never tells you what you should or should not buy based on what you need. That all changes. Percentage statistics allows you to see just how much of each stat you are really paying for. Percentage statistics gives you a percentage of how much of the statistic you are getting when you buy the item. The larger the percentage, the greater the stats. It really is just that simple. Well can't you just judge by the numbers? Well your average person doesn't know the value of each stat on the top of their head. If they did, their would be no reason to show these statistical values. For example, let's compare and . Not comparing based on in-game effectiveness, statistical efficiency, or potential; comparing the value of the health and the health alone. Example Execution gives 450 health while gives 500 health. has more health so it's the better choice, right? Nope. gives 45 armor while gives 70. Well 25 armor isn't '''THAT' big of a difference, surely 25 armor doesn't account for the 50 health.'' Well if armor wasn't that important then maybe yeah, it isn't really that big of a difference. Thing is... it is kinda important. 20g/armor kind. Which is in all honesty: mediocre; when you compare it to the insignifigant 2.66g/health, then it's a big deal. But you wouldn't have this little problem of yours if you just seen this information: is 48.8% health, is 57.1% health. OH! I see now, yeah is better but doesn't still give more health? I won't deny, indeed does give more health. is quite a good item and it is fine and dandy if you needed armor too, but in this case you only need health. So think of that excess armor as '''waste '''because it wasn't needed. Would you buy 450 health for 2650g or would you buy 500 health for 3000g gold? Well, I wouldn't say 50 health is worth 350g, especially when it's actually worth just 133g so the 450 health, i.e. , is the more economical choice. Personal Conclusive Statements I virtually ignored Statistical Efficiency when making this example even though I wanted to supplement Statistical Efficiency with this idea I call, Percentage Statistics. It's not that I'm actually ignoring Statistical Efficiency; this step merely comes before Statistical Efficiency. I want to have this to show people how much of the statistic they are getting and then look at the Statistical Efficiency to get an idea of how it compares to other items. The 48.8% health on wasn't merely 48.8%, it's 48.8% of gold that is worth just 91.1% of the cost or . While the difference may be signifigant between and , it should be noted that is 79.2% statistically efficient while is 91.1% statistically efficient. This is why the values of their health is similar still. Percentage Statistics coupled with Statistical Efficiency should allow for more specification of how much of the stats you are getting for the gold you are spending. This change is not intended on replacing anything from the current system. I simply want to add these percentages to the values we already have. This shouldn't create a drastic change in the system and I can only see a benefit to this because the space that would be required for this to work is a mere five characters: 3 numbers and 2 symbols. Though this might boggle the minds of some, I feel that this will serve as a reminder for everyone. A reminder that Statistical Value is just based on the stats and nothing more. Category:Blog posts